Some Things Never Change
by Violet Silhouette
Summary: Feelings for other people change all the time. Except when it comes to specific people. For those people, feelings never change. I know, I suck at summaries. ND/FH in later chapters. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Her Story

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters, nor do I own the Hardy Boys and any related characters.

**Chapter 1: Her Story...**

'_He never understood it all. The travelling, sleuthing, everything! It was really for the best that I broke it off with him. I promise that I'll never go out with another guy, unless he's going through the same as me. Until I find a guy of the sort, no more dating. Just me, my detective skills and mysteries. That's all I need...'_

For the first time in days, a small smile crossed Nancy Drew's tear-streaked face. She had been so busy crying her eyes out over Ned Nickerson that she never realized that maybe the two of them just weren't meant to be together. He couldn't understand the whole detective thing, no matter what he had said all those past years. He had never truly accepted the fact that whenever he had finally managed to plan a night out, or a simple vacation, Nancy always ended up needing to go to some far away country for an investigation. She had always known it bothered him. Always. Yet, she hadn't done anything. She had simply acted like she didn't notice a thing and he had simply gone along with it. Until about 2 weeks ago.

He had always expressed some 'concern' about her going off suddenly to Italy, or places of the sort, but after a while he always gave in to her promises to be careful and call him every once in a while to check in. To Nancy though, it had gone one step too far when he had completely banned her from going anywhere, and in the process ripping up her passport in hundreds of tiny pieces of paper. He had told her that after a simple week of peace and no detective-work, he would give her back her passport and she would be free to do what she wanted. It had been truly unexpected and so un-Ned like that Nancy had decided then and there that it was over between her and Ned. No more pretending that they still cared about each other. No more holding back from going on more mysteries.

Nancy's thoughts came to an abrupt end as a sudden vibration could be felt from her jean pocket. She slipped her hand slowly inside the pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Different people went through her mind as she hesitated to check the caller ID. _'What if it's Ned to 'apologize' ?! I don't want to talk to him! I broke up with him for a reason, and I'm not going back on my word!' _she took a deep breath, and quickly glanced at the front display. A picture of her and one of her best friends was currently appearing on the screen, as well as the words;

_Incoming call from __**Bess Marvin**_

The titian haired woman gave a sigh, yet couldn't help but grin. It seemed that Bess had a sort of sixth sense about when one of her friends was having troubled thoughts. Even though now, Nancy's troubled thoughts had more or less been somewhat resolved. Opening the lid of her cell phone and pressing the 'talk' button, Nancy couldn't help but shoot a quick glance at a nearby mirror. Her mascara from three days ago was now nothing more than black streaks going down her cheek, her hair was a tussled mess, and she suddenly felt ashamed of having locked herself in her apartment for the past few days.

"Hey Bess."

"Nance? How did you...oh right-"

"Caller ID" the two said in unison. It was just like Bess to forget that Nancy had paid for Caller ID on her cell phone when she had bought it. Since Bess didn't have it, she often completely forgot it existed half the time.

"So. How're you holding up Nan? George and I have been worried sick about you! We were just about to-"

"I'm fine Bess. Well, at least now I am. I'm sorry about everything. I didn't mean to worry you two."

She could hear a small sigh from Bess on the other end. Her friend had always hated to be stopped in the middle of a sentence, but if no one stopped her, then she could go on for hours about anything, no matter what the subject was. Nancy felt slightly guilty to have interrupted her friend's sentence, but she had just managed to pull herself together. She wasn't about to do anything to make herself feel anymore guilty than she had already felt over the last few days. Nancy took a small stabilizing breath before continuing, since Bess had fallen silent.

"So, um Bess...um...I think you should come over before we go out anywhere today. I'm a mess, and I'm sure I'm in need of a small make-over..."

"Make-over?! Nancy Drew?! Say no more! George and I are on our way! See you later Nance!"

Nancy grinned as she closed her cell phone lid and looked at the time. Her digital clock currently read: _10:26_. Knowing the speed at which Bess drove when the word 'make-over' was involved, she expected her friends to be at her apartment at around 10:45, if not before. She got off her bed and headed for her closet. She definitely wasn't going to stay dressed in the same sweat pants and shirt she had been in for the past few days. Deciding not to go for something too fancy, Nancy took out her favourite pair of baby blue jeans and a simple light green shirt, which Bess had given to her for her 24th birthday, last year.

She changed quickly, and just as she putting a new pot of coffee to brew, her bell rang. Knowing full well that it was Bess and George, she pressed the button allowing them to open the door to the building and waiting until they let themselves in. Nancy had made sure to give them the key to her apartment when she had first moved in, telling them they were welcome to come in whenever they wanted to. Problem was, they often forgot that the key she had given them worked both on her apartment door as well as the building's main door.

"Hey Nance we're here and...You're a wreck!"

Nancy rolled her eyes at her best friend, though she couldn't help but smile as Bess and George entered the kitchen, Bess looking like she came out of a magazine, as usual, with a skirt reaching up to her knees and a matching top, and George dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Bess was already walking around in circles around Nancy, inspecting everything, and thinking of everything that she could do to help her friend.

"Alright. Well if we want to be done by two then we should get started right away."

Taking Nancy's hand, she lead her friend into her room, where she took out her make-up kit and started the make-over.

--

This is my very first fanfic/chapter. R&R please. Sorry this chapter is so short by the way. I'll make the next one better. (:


	2. the Search Is On

Disclaimer: though it would definitely be awesome, I do not own any Nancy Drew related characters, or any Hardy Boys related characters for that matter.

A/N : Sorry, since this chapter kind of sucks. I ran out of inspiration in the middle of it, so I kind of ruined it toward the end. I promise that I'll make the next one better.

**Chapter 2: The Search is On**

"_Voila!_ Now you're ready for anything...or any**one** who comes your way."

Bess said, a huge grin across her face. Never had she imagined that something of the sort would have been possible with Nancy. After no less than two hours, she was finally done with Nancy's make-over. She had spent over an hour on her friend's hair alone. She had brushed it, curled it, straightened it, added one or two brown streaks, and had finally settled on leaving Nancy's hair completely straight, with a slight curve at the very end. She found that it fit her friend's face quite well, and she would definitely attract more than a simple pair of eyes if they went out of the house.

To add to the hair, Bess had somehow managed to work wonders with the face make-up. The bags that had been under Nancy's eyes were barely visible anymore, and thanks to the eye shadow she had selected, the blue of her eyes seemed to be even more noticeable than ever before. Of course, she had also done a few others things, but it would have taken too long to explain everything. She had to admit that she was extremely proud of herself for the final result, not having expected to have such amazing results. The blond gave a small squeal of delight before finally turning the chair Nancy was sitting in so that it faced the mirror. The moment Nancy's eyes hit her reflection, her hands flew to her mouth.

"Bess...it's incredible! How did you manage..."

"Don't say anything Nance! We're heading to the mall. After that, you can say what you want."

Bess said with a small wink. She had, of course, planned all of their afternoon without any agreement from either George or Nancy, but she knew that if she wanted to go to the mall, this was by far the best way to do it. George had never been one to shop, unless it was for things she absolutely needed. As for Nancy, all that could be said was that she was quite a 'special' case. Whenever she went shopping, she often found herself either looking at new mystery & detective books, or looking around for a new kit of some sort. Not really what you could call 'average girls' in Bess's opinion.

Before Nancy had the chance to say anything, Bess grabbed her hand and started rushing toward the door, grabbing a random vest and a pair of shoes for her titian-haired friend, and heading out of the apartment door, noticing George following them out of the corner of her eyes, a look of slight shock on her face. It was usually Nancy that took their hands and dragged them off to some random places, not Bess.

"Nancy! Bess! Wait two seconds! I found a --"

"Not _now_ George! We have some important stuff to take care of!"

Bess snapped at her cousin. She was finally able to bring her friends to the mall, and she was going to make sure that nothing was going to ruin it. Nothing in the world. Not George, not Nancy, not mysteries, not Ned, not anything. She had always wanted to be able to go shopping without any sort of distraction, which seemed to happen rarely when you were Nancy Drew's friend. Mysteries followed the girl everywhere, even at 25 years old, and there was no escaping them. Even if she was perfectly fine with her friend going around solving mysteries, she was always a little mad - since most of their plans were often messed up - no matter how much she tried not to be.

--

After a half-hour drive to the River Heights mall, the three friends walked around, looking at various store windows and checking out a few guys. At least that was what Bess was doing. The other two were simply walking slowly behind their friend, making sure never to be in her way whenever a possible 'cute guy' or 'cute skirt' was in view. It had taken them years to know absolutely everything that got Bess excited, but now they pretty much had it down pat. Whatever an actress wore at Cannes or whatever was good enough to be in a magazine was good for Bess. Other than that, everything was just 'ok' in Bess's view.

_Apparently Ne-HE doesn't seem to be out. Well it's not really as though it matters anyhow. Maybe all I need is just something...like a good mystery...to get my mind off of it...just for a bit.._

Deep in thought, and walking along-side George, Nancy was letting her thoughts wander slightly. Something she hadn't done for years. Apparently her thoughts were pre-occupying her so much that she was completely oblivious to what - and who - was around her. So much, that just as she and George rounded a corner, trying to keep up with Bess, Nancy came in direct contact with someone. Someone who she never would've expected to see here, or at least not at the River Heights mall.

"I am so sorr-"

Nancy started to say as she started picking herself up. That was, until she was suddenly able to place where she had seen the face before her. Her eyes widened, not just with shock, but with the sudden memories that filled her head. How could after years, she suddenly out of nowhere started to remember them? She could still remember her very first case, where she had helped a certain Helen Corning with some problems she had been having, yet the memories she was now remembering were some that she had completely forgotten about. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of them before. HOW could she have forgotten?! She mentally kicked herself before realizing that she still hadn't said anything.

"I'm really sorry..about knocking into you...I mean"

"It's alright. I'm still in one piece, so no problem."

It was at that moment that -finally- the eyes of the person Nancy had knocked over looked into her own blue ones. The eyes widened, just as Nancy's had done just moments before. The only difference was that this person's eyes were filled with nothing more than simple shock, as though it wasn't a big deal at all to them. To Nancy though, this was probably going to change everything, from her actions to her emotions, no matter what happened. The silence between the two grew steady until Nancy finally decided to break it.

"Callie Shaw...I never thought I'd see you here."

--

A/N : I know I said I was going to make this chapter longer than the other one, but I couldn't help but stop right there. I'll try my best to put up the next chap. Within two weeks, since my review for exams is just about over and all I have to worry about are my actual exams in two weeks. Please R&R thanks a lot (:


	3. Surprising Revelations

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not happen to be either Carolyn Keene or Franklin W. Dixon, which means that the only characters I do own are Ray & Lanni.

A/N : First, I'd like to point out that I don't really know much about Callie's character, and because of this I am truly sorry if she is totally OOC. Second, sorry it took long to put this up, and for the time the future chapters will take. My computer is seriously messed up, and I could only write 2 sentences before I have to close it so...yea /

**Chapter 3 : Surprise Explanations**

"Yeah, well. There's probably a lot you wouldn't expect from me."

Callie snapped. Nancy couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right with Callie. The few times their paths had crossed - usually in Bayport when she had been visiting the Hardys - she had been good-natured and welcoming. Now, it seemed that she was a totally different person. What could possibly have happened to make her like this? It couldn't have anything to do with Frank or Joe...could it?

"I'm sorry Callie..."

Nancy said, referring to what she had said last. Maybe what she had said had somehow provoked Callie or something of the sort. It also seemed that her apology wasn't settling too well with Callie. Her face was now drained from any color that had been there previously, and she was now staring at Nancy as though she was seeing a ghost. Not the reaction Nancy knew the 'old Callie' would have done. The 'old Callie' would probably have shrugged, put on a smile and said it was all perfectly fine.

"He called you. He told you absolutely EVERYTHING didn't he?! Of course, I told him not too, but why should he listen to me? I'm just Callie Shaw. Nothing special."

The moment the words were out of Callie's mouth, Nancy's expression went from surprised, to shocked, to one of deep thinking within seconds. Who was _he_, and what was Callie referring to when she had said _everything_? Nancy started to think up of various things. She had said she had been sorry, which meant that 'everything' must be something that wasn't too pleasant for Callie. As for 'he', the only guys whom Nancy and Callie both knew were Frank, Joe and Fenton Hardy, as well as Ray Price and Lanni Ciccone, whom as far as she knew, were both currently somewhere in Europe on some business. She decided that she was going to figure out more. By, of course, trying to get some information out of Callie.

"Yes, he did. But I wanted to get your side of the story too. I mean, there's nothing as bad as a single-sided story when your a detective. Frank must've told you."

Callie looked up at her, anger in her eyes. Apparently Nancy had hit yet another nerve. She was starting to think that something big was going on. At least now Nancy knew that it was something to do with Frank Hardy. The last time she had seen him, the two had been 'guests' at a Las Vegas hotel, where Nancy had been trying to solve a case where her main suspect had left for Vegas the previous day, and Frank and Joe had -surprisingly enough- only been there to accompany their father for a small trip. The three had bumped into each other at the casino, and since Nancy was only there to keep an eye n her suspect, had only talked with hem for a minute. She hadn't seen them since.

"_Don't_ say that name!"

"Well, why not? It's not as though he dumped you for some random woman."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did! I mean, working until six in the morning at that stupid FBI office of his --"

"Did you say FBI?!"

Nancy asked surprised. That probably explained why she hadn't heard from the Hardys since Vegas! Frank was working with the FBI! For all she knew, Joe probably too. The two of them were rarely seen without the other. Being only a year apart, the two looked absolutely different (or at least used to, last time she had seen them) and were nothing alike, but somehow mysteries kept them together. All the time. She really did miss solving mysteries with the pair of them. It was also so much more interesting when you had Frank there to think everything through and to at least have someone there who understood what you meant. Of course, having Joe there did have some advantages too. Like the fact that he usually acted before thinking, which often led him to trouble. That always seemed to force Nancy or Frank, or even both, to act faster than ever so that nothing horrible happened to him.

It was at that very moment that George finally managed to walk back toward Nancy and Callie, with Bess in tow. What with the whole Callie commotion, Nancy hadn't even notice the two weren't there! George had a triumphant look on her face, whereas Bess had one of pure displeasure. Apparently, George probably pulled Bess away from some guy with success, and having made sure the guy didn't follow them. Or so George described it. Callie, having been interrupted, glanced back at Nancy and tried to continue what she had been saying. Until Bess interrupted her once again.

"Oh my gosh, Callie! How are you? I -I mean we- haven't seen you in ages! What are doing here in River Heights? Don't tell me Frank and you broke up! That would be way too tragic!"

The blond exclaimed. Somehow, Bess always had a knack to tell when break-ups were in play. Nancy had barely just been able to figure everything out, and Bess somehow magically knew? This was getting weird. Too weird. Nancy, who had been staring at Bess for a while now, looked back at Callie to see her reaction. Surprisingly enough, she now had a smile on her face. Something that hadn't happen until Bess had gotten there.

"Well, I didn't really feel like talking about it, but I guess I do have to let it all out. I did hear it's good to let out all your feelings. That way you don't feel guilty about whatever happened."

Callie replied. Something was up with this girl. First she would barely speak to Nancy, now she was about to admit everything to Bess? Not that Nancy had any problems trusting her friend, but she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous when someone pretty much ignored her and told Bess everything. Unless Frank and Callie's break-up had anything to do with her? Then again, why would it? She hadn't talked to Frank in a while, so it wasn't as if Callie pulled an old one and got jealous that he was only talking to her or something of the sort.

"Who broke it off Callie? You or him?"

Nancy heard Bess ask. She snapped out of her thoughts and listened to the conversation currently going on between her best friend and Callie. Maybe she would be able to tell what the problem was if Callie explained what had happened.

"Me. I just...well it's hard to explain really. I broke it off because I couldn't feel anything between the two of us anymore. It was as though he lost all interest in being with me, and after a while I just...couldn't take it anymore. So I broke up with him, and now I don't know if it was the right thing to do."

Nancy frowned, trying to think things through. She could tell just by the silence that had taken over Bess that her friend was deep in thought too. Apparently, George didn't really care much about the whole thing, since she was now fooling around with her cell phone. Why would Frank lose interest in Callie? The last time she had seen the two together they had seemed happy together, and Frank definitely wasn't the type of guy to lose interest in a girl yet still continue to go out with her. Knowing how he was, he'd either probably try to make things right, or tell the girl he was going out with that it just wasn't working for him anymore. He'd never pretend everything was already when it wasn't. Unless he had changed a lot during the time she hadn't seen him.

Nancy decided to shake it off for the time being. She'd ask Callie about it later if she got the chance. At that moment, Nancy wanted to know more about the whole FBI thing. Had Callie just randomly come up with it, or was it really true that Frank was with the FBI?

"Before Bess and George came, you were telling me about Frank being with the FBI...is that true?"

"Of course it's true. I'm surprised he didn't tell you himself."

She replied with a smirk. Apparently she found something amusing in what she had said. What it was, Nancy had no idea. George suddenly snapped her fingers and reached into her jean pocket, pulling out a crumpled envelope.

"I forgot Nance! Bess pulled us out of your apartment so fast I didn't get a chance to hand you this letter I found when going through your mail. It's marked with the FBI logo!"

--

I promise the next chapter will be better, especially since I'll be using my sister's computer, which isn't messed up. R&R please (;


End file.
